1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sharing resources among electronic devices and, more particularly, to sharing resources among electronic devices in a simplified manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A person may use a wide variety of electronic devices each day, including computers and media players, televisions and other entertainment devices, and/or consumer electronics such as digital cameras. Each electronic device may generally employ a variety of individual resources that may be available for use on the device. For example, a television may have a display screen to display television video and/or speakers to output television sound. To the extent that such resources may be available for use by another electronic device, initiating and establishing such sharing of resources may involve a series of complicated, unintuitive procedures.